Roxy
Crown Princess Roxy is the princess of the Earth Fairies and was the last fairy on Earth. Appearance |-|Civilian= 73163n.png |-|Believix= 1ptwa8.gif 1ptwen.gif Personality Roxy is very upbeat, cheerful, and willful, caring a great deal for animals, loving them, and keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn, demonstrated in her reluctance to believe that fairies exist, even when the evidence was literally staring her in the face. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. Often she is overpowered by tears when forced to make an important decision under pressure as seen in the episode "A Fairy In Danger". Roxy lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close because of their shared backgrounds and experiences. The Winx first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father worked, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much and is willing to sacrifice herself for. Magical Abilities Roxy is the fairy of Animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until she freed the Earth Fairies during her first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over Animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in episode seven in Season 4, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in Winx Club Forever! of Season 4 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also makes her stronger. Transformation Sequences Trivia *"Roxy" is the abbreviated form of the name "Roxanne", which is derived from the Greek name "Roxana", itself being the Greek spelling of the Old Persian name "Raukhnaka"/"Rauxnaka", "Roshania" or "Raukhshna", meaning "Little Star", "Bright as the Dawn" or "The Bright One", which was the name of the Bactrian noblewoman Roxana, who was the wife of Alexander the Great. The Modern Persian version of the name is "Roshanak", with modern meaning of "Luminous Beauty". *In the planning stage, Roxy's eyes are yellow and her top is baby blue and pink. Even though her top color was changed, the colors of her planning top and eyes are sometimes shown in the official series, like in "The White Circle". *When she was a baby, she slightly resembled Bloom as a baby, except for changes in color. This is because the character bases are the same. *Roxy can use her powers to communicate with animals, much like the famous character Dr. Dolittle. *Throughout Season 4, Roxy is the only fairy of the Winx who has not gained her Charmix or Enchantix. *She is still the future Queen of the Earth Fairies, as Nebula is merely serving as her regent. *In Season 5, she no longer has blonde streaks in her waist-length dark pink hair. It is unknown if that is the production error or her new design. **Yet in later seasons, her hair re-gains the blonde streaks. *Roxy's Cinélume voice actress, Sara Camacho, also voices Caramel in PopPixie. *Roxy's DuArt voice actress, Suzy Myers, voices Stormy in the 4Kids dub. *In Season 7, her transformation sequences was reanimated. *On May 7th, 2016, the official Winx Club YouTube Channel released the Click and Play video in their Youtube channel and confirms that Roxy has Believix powers. **This was revealed before via a poll in Winx Club official website. **However, it is unknown how Roxy acquires Believix, as Believix is a "higher" fairy level, means it requires the fairy must earn the previous levels (Winx, Charmix and Enchantix). And Bloom once stated Roxy could not join their trip to Amazon jungle because it was too dangerous for a fairy without Believix power. **However, it is also possible that like Bloom when she first earned her Enchantix, that Roxy's Believix is incomplete (which seems likely as she is not able to access the other tiers of the transformation) and that her belief, not just in the Winx but herself, earned her the transformation. **Other reasons that her Believix could be incomplete include: ***Roxy was the last Earth fairy and was possibly influenced by the Winx's Believix. ***Similar to how Bloom willed her first transformation through strong emotion and determination, Roxy could have done the same thing - getting furious at Gantlos for harming Artu. She wanted to make him regret his decision to hurt him and was determined to keep Artu safe, thus with her strong emotions, willed her transformation. Category:Season 2 (concepts)